Workaholic?
by ZeroDarkNex14
Summary: Due to some words from her friends Matsumoto starts to have weird thoughts. Is she really in love with a certain small taichou? Can she come to terms with her feeling or will she push him away? HitsuMatsu
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Taichou!"

The bubbly voice of Matsumoto Rangiku echoed through the halls of the tenth division barracks. The women in question rushed towards her's and her taichou's office.

In the office an annoyed Hitsugaya Toshiro is sitting behind his desk filling out paperwork. Paperwork that his fukutaichou should be filling out mind you.

Suddenly the door slides open. Pause. Hitsugaya doesn't dare look up for fear of imploding due to his lazy fukutaichou.

Matsumoto makes a cute pouty face before a brilliant idea pops into her head. "Oohh, Taichou." Her voice sounds angelic and alluring to a spirits ears, but not to Hitsugaya. Through the years of working wirh his flirty fukutaichou he has learned to not be bothered by her antics.

"Moouu, Taichou. Why are you ignoring me?" Hitsugaya seems to fail to notice even with his heightened senses that her voice was closer than before.

A devious look on Matsumoto's face shows her intentions. "Guess what Taichou?" Her brilliant voice rings once again though falling on deaf ears. She grins wider knowing that Hitsugaya is too entranced in his paperwork to notice that she's getting closer.

Suddenly a small creak in the wood under feet goes off. Panic sets in. Matsumoto completely freezes in place. Only a few inches away and she would be be able to realize her plan.

"Might I ask, what you are doing Matsumoto." Hitsugaya's cold serious tone sends chills through Matsumoto.

"Umm...er...what do you mean Taichou?" She tries to sound as innocent as possible, though she knows the success is maybe at 20%.

"Did you really think that I wouldn't you notice you trying to put those monstrosities on me again?"

Matsumoto was caught before she did anything. She thought it would've been funny to press her cute little taichou in between her ample busom. The way he reacts is funny even if she finds it slightly bothersome that he's not like the other men. Yes she does refer to her taichou as a man even if he looks like a child.

Because of this she is confused that instead of getting a bloody nose he just pushes her away. Instead of fainting by the mere sight of her breasts he scowls and tells her to get to work. At first she thought that her taichou only acted like that at work, but she later found out that he is the same everywhere.

Cold, serious, frank, but also protective, humble and most of all hardworking. No one beat him at that. Seriously. Sometimes Matsumoto thought that Hitsugaya ate, slept, drank, and thought just about paperwork if not for the fact that she made his tea early in the morning.

She's snapped out of her thoughts by the drop in temperature. _That's weird iit's not even winter yet. Wait. Oh nononono._

Matsumoto looks at her taichou with a scared look on her face. Why? Well a pissed of Hitsugaya had grabbed his zanpakto and started to pump out his cold reiatsu while glaring daggers at his fukutaichou.

"So, Matsumoto can you explain to me why you came late today." The question sounds more like a command than anything else.

"Well I had a major hangover and if I came like that I wouldn't be able to be able to do my duties, sir." A vein throbs on Hitsugaya's forehead showing his irritation from the blatant lie.

"Then why have you not done any paperwork for the past week?" The taichou of the tenth division walks around his desk shortening the distance between him and her.

"W-well umm... I uhh." Matsumoto stutters and starts to back away slowly. But Hitsugaya advances as quickly as she backs up. "It's that time of the month, t-taichou."

 _Please work please work please work._

"Really? Well then you may leave. I don't want your uncomfortableness hindering my work." Matsumoto instantly perks up and fist pumps in her mind.

She turns around slowly basking in her win over the cold cute little taichou. _I can't believe I won. Hehe what a naive taichou I can't believe you feel for it._

"MMatsumoto." She turns around and sees Hitsugaya with a dead serious look on her face.

"I might've let you go if I believed you. But I knew you were lying since the beginning." Before she can shunpo out of the office a strong firm hand grips her arm. In a second she's sitting in her chair behind her desk frozen stuck from her feet and butt.

Matsumoto quickly tries to grab heineko. Key word try. She notices that her sword isn't strapped to her side like always. She looks towards her taichou's desk looking for her zanpakto. A slight color of pink can be seen slightly behind the desk. The color signals her that her zanpakto is out of reach.

Matsumoto struggles but can break free out of the seemingly indestructible ice. Like seriously who freezes their fukutaichou to their chairs. Apparently Toshiro _I-don't-take-shit-from-no-one_ Hitsugaya does much to Matsumoto's dismay.

"Taichou let me go!" Surprisingly said person is sitting on his chair filling out paperwork like nothing had happened. The buxom beauty ponders on whether to use kido to break out of the ice. She struggles some more but out of nowhere the ice starts to grow.

"If you keep on struggling the ice will just keep on growing." The white haired taichou doesn't even look up to know that she's trying to break free. After a couple of struggles and some mild cussing Matsumoto stops her efforts.

"Come on taichooouuu. Let me goooooo." She whines like a little kid. Degrading yes, but is it above Matsumoto, no.

If it was any other person they would've let her go in a flash. Letting a beautiful women like her whine is not your example of being a gentlemen. Hitsugaya wasn't like anyone else though.

"No, Matsumoto. You're going to stay there until I leave, and you better fill out some paperwork."

"Please, taichou. Stop being such a meanie." Her voice shifts to a soft sultry tone. She moves her shoulder so her kosode moves down her arm revealing more of her breasts.

The man-child looks up at her. He raises an eyebrow then scowls deeply. "Stop playing games Matsumoto, start doing some work or I'll keep you there until next week!"

His reiatsu flares, making Matsumoto grin.

 _Kyaaa, he's so cute when he's angry. But damn him and his strength against my lovely ladies._

She grins then she starts to frown. Her actions are confusing to the white haired taichou.

 _That damn women is so weird. Why can't she just get to work._

Hitsugaya sighs tiredly and goes back to filling out his paperwork.

"Oh and Matsumoto-" She stops in the middle of trying to jump to the other side of the room. "I found your sake, and I threw it all away."

Complete silence. Sake. The epitome of the perfect alcoholic beverage according to Matsumoto and every other drunkard in the Gotei 13. So when an evil conniving entity named Hitsugaya Toshiro throws away such a treasure there is only one thing she can do.

"Nooooo!"

The scream echoes through the seireitei. Many shinigami ignore it, others wonder where it comes from. Something as loud as that should've provoked some people into taking action right? Well maybe half and half.

The shinigami from the tenth division knew what was going on. A few weeks prior the same thing had happened, Hitsugaya had found his fukutaichou's sake stash and thrown it away. Eliciting a cry of "pain" from Matsumoto. At first the tenth division quickly took up arms and quickly headed towards the sound.

What they found in the office of their taichou was a "crying" Matsumoto sprawled on the floor muttering stuff about sake. The shinigami quickly walked out before the man-child behind his desk froze them all for barging into his office. They left them to sort put their differences in their weird relationship. Many of the squad members believed that their taichou and fukutaichou were in some type of complicated relationship.

As a matter in fact they were but not in that sense. A shinigami being always on time and always working hard paired up with another shinigami that is lazy and always procrastinates would not be the best idea.

Hitsugaya had to cover his ears, the scream was so loud that he was scared the soutaichou would send someone to his division.

"You're so evil taichou, how could you just throw away my precious sake?" Matstumoto sniffles soflty making it seem like she's going to cry.

"If you had done your work this wouldn't have happened." Hitsugaya says with his business like tone.

The "sad" women huffs and glares at her taichou.

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELUNELINELINELINELINE

"Yata! Finally I get to drink some sake!" Matsumoto puts her arms over her head stretching them and at the same time showing her cleavage even more.

"You barely did anything Matsumoto." The stern voice of Hitsugaya reminds her that she wasn't home free yet. She looks back and puts her hands behind her back in a like in those scenes in anime where the girl is going to say something cute to the protagonist of the story.

"Taichou, you're so mean. My butt is numb because of you." To further elaborate on her statement she begins to slap her behind a few times.

Hitsugaya completely ignores the women walking past her. "Good night Matsumoto. I hope to see you early tomorrow." His tone has a hint of warning in it.

The blond straightens herself and salutes him in a military style. "Yes sir!"

The young Taichou dissapears out of view leaving her alone. A huge grin forms on her face and she quickly shunpoes away. Quickly arriving in front of her favorite bar she quickly walks in ignoring the stares from many of the male customers.

She looks around and finds her friend. They already have a few empty bottles around them making Matsumoto slightly jealous. _If not for my cute taichou I could've had already finished an entire bottle._

A voice shouts her name. Renji, one of her favorite drinking buddies, comes staggering towards her. "What chok you sho long?" She notices he's been drinking quite a lot by how sluured his words are.

He puts his arm around around her shoulders and pulls her towards their drinking spot. Shuuhei, Yumichika, Ikkaku, and Izuru greet her happily.

"Sorry I took so long guys. My taichou froze me on my chair and didn't let me leave." The group of men erupt into laughter earning a few glances from the other people in the bar.

Matsumoto turns around to look at the bartender giving him a seductive smile. "Another bottle please." The bartender quickly nods and blushes at the same time. In a mere second she has bottle in her hand waiting to be emptied.

And so the night went on with her and her friends drinking her hearts out. Until something happened.

Like many women Matsumoto was very complex. By nature women weren't supposed to be easily figure out but there was some things about her that were as broad as daylight.

Does Matsumoto like sake? Yes. Does she like to flirt? Of course who doesn't besides her taichou. What she doesn't like are touchy feely type of guys. Don't get her wrong, she does like when a lover grabs her intimately and touches her with passion. But those type of guys were few. The only thing that men wanted was just pure sex.

To her most men weren't worth her time. Seeing as they had nothing special about them. Not like Gin or her taichou?

Gin was fun and provocative but serious and aloof. Her taichou was strong and fierce, but gentle and warm when the time came.

So when a random stranger had grabbed her breasts and asked her for a good time she couldn't help but remember when it had happened in front of Hitsugaya.

It was during a patrol around the seireitei. They had started around the high east rukongai making their to the lower numbers. Passing one of the bars in the 5th rukongai they came across the drunkard. The man began to insult the shinigami then tried to grab Matsumoto in a vulgar way. Before the man could do anything Hitsugaya taichou had stepped in. The short white haired brat, that's what he was called by the man, grabbed the drunkards arm and gave him a warning.

Hitsugaya had let his insults slide until he had called his fukutaichou a whore. That's when his reiatsu came down full force. Even Matsumoto had a hard time standing up because of the overwhelming weight of it. The man had gotten on his knees and begged for forgiveness, the taichou just walked passed him with anger still evident in his eyes.

So after briefly remembering that she does what any other sane women women would do to the offender.

Matsumoto quickly knees the man in his family jewels knocking him down. "Don't touch me you disgusting pig." All of her friends cheer her on, even though she doesn't feel happy about it.

She self reflects and wonders why this always happens to her. Of course she blames it partly on her good looks but what else could it be? Is it because she is truly a whore? No no no.

Even if still to this day shinigami say that the only reason she has this job is because she slept around does not mean it's true. Most rumors are hush hush due to her taichou. When he arrived at the tenth division there was many shinigami that were skeptical.

Not until a squad member had directly insulted him did they understand. After that rumors spread about Matsumoto became almost non existent. Stuff about being a cheap women, or sleeping with multiple men would not be heard around the barracks especially not around Hitsugaya.

So why is that wherever she goes Matsumoto is always harassed by men? Why does she always get into situations where she has to teach a guy to keep his hands to himself?

Matsumoto takes a giant swing of her sake straight from the bottle. Not wanting to let her night be ruined she resumes her talk with her drinking buddies.

"You in wuv with ur taichouu arent ja M-Matsumoto?" A drunk Renji asks the already tipsy women.

"What?!" That small comment snapped Matsumoto out of it. She took the words in and started to giggle.

"Me? Love my taichou? That's like your taichou loving Yachiru." The other men present snicker. Well all except Izuru who I laying on table out like a light.

"Shut up! I'm bein' sewious. All ya do is talk about ya taichoouu when you come hew." Renji slams his cup on the table to further exclaim his point.

She does love when her taichou rushes to her side during a fight. She loves when he never keeps anything from her always sharing a suspicion or where he will be for a few days. But to be in love with him is a different story. Sure, to her Hitsugaya is handsome. His firm almost adult looking face is quite attractive. His silky, snow white hair is so nice she just wants to run her fingers through it all day. Most of all his brilliant turquoise eyes. Those eyes that shine with conviction and never waver. To her his eyes were absolutely perfect.

Though she would never muster up the courage to tell her taichou that.

Matsumoto thinks back for a second. Does she really talk about her taichou as much as Renji proclaims she does? Matsumoto does like to complain about her taichou to her friends but it wouldn't be to that extreme.

She looks at all of the faces of her friends. All of them have different look. Ikkaku has a huge grin on his face. Shuuhei looks sad and slightly embarrassed. And Yumichika rolls his eyes like if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What were you just talking about before that pitiful man groped you?" A slightly tipsy Yumichika asks.

Matsumoto claps her hands enthusiastically and begins to tell her story again. "Well yesterday I had bought a new bottle of sake. But it was early in the morning so I had no one to share it with so I decided to put it in taichou's...tea...cup." Realization hits her like a lightning bolt, a slight tinge of pink appears on her face and not because of the sake."

"Wait! That doesn't count it was just a coincidence." Matsumoto waves her hands frantically earning a few snickers from her friends. She blushes more feeling the heat rise up to her face.

She tries to think back on a conversation that didn't involve that white haired man. Grumpy taichou. Cute taichou. Sleepy taichou. Workaholic taichou.

Matsumoto can't think of one conversation where she hadn't mentioned her taichou. It wasn't her fault though, he was just so frustrating. Always working from sun up to sun down. All work and no play with him.

Then an epiphany. "After i got here, we started talking about the new squad members that all of us got. Then after that we started talking about all of the stupid new policies in the Gotei 13. So there hah!" Matsumoto puffs out her chest and raises her chin looking triumphant.

"Yeah, then we started talking about how good sake tasted. I guess we were wrong oh well." An apprehensive Shuuhei says.

Everyone knew that Shuuhei had a major thing for Matsumoto, so when they said that about her taichou it was like a blow to the chest. But when she denied it fully he had still believed he had a chance. So he took this opportunity to dicredit anything his friends had said for the sake of trying to conquer her. Who let's the women you're in love believe she is in love with someone else. Well not Shuuhei.

Yumichika glances at Shuuhei knowing what his true intentions are. Yumichika scoffs and rolls his eyes yet again.

Matsumoto gives Shuuhei a smile of gratitude making him blush. She grabs her sake bottle and jumps excitedly making her two best friends bounce and almost exit her shihakusho. Blood erupts from Shuuhei's nose. Matsumoto giggles softly knowing that her busom always has that effect on Shuuhei.

"Here we go again." A dissapointed Ikkaku says while trying to pick Shuuhei from up the ground.

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELI

Light shines through the window in Matsumoto's home. She twist and turns in her bed muttering incoherent stuff. Slightly opening her left eye she glances at her clock. Crap. Its almost noon and because of yesterday her taichou won't be happy with her arriving late.

She quickly jumps out of bed. Grabs her clothes and rushes into the shower. Amazingly half an hour later, which is record time for her. The still slightly wet women shunpoes out of the shower and quickly puts on her clothes.

The water still on her body makes the shihakusho stick to her body making her curves even more predominant. Matsumoto slips on her waraji and shunpoes out of her house.

By the time she gets to the office her hair is very messy. Since she was still wet her body got humid making her sweaty and her shihakusho stick to her body even more, producing even more exploding nose bleeds from her fellow squad members.

The taichou looks up to see a peculiar sight. A sweaty Matsumoto with a uniform practically stuck to her skin is up there in random stuff that he's seen. Hitsugaya looks back down and resumes his work.

"If this is some trick to get out of work Matsumoto it won't end well for you." Hitsugaya's voice sounds as serious as any other day.

"No no no. You see taichou I woke up late. So I tried to take a shower the fastest I could but I didn't really get to dry myself good. But I quickly shunpoed over here plus making me sweaty and humid along the way." She sighs exasperatly thinking that her taichou won't believe it.

"Alright then. Quickly get changed and come right back we have much to do." Matsumoto shrieks in joy. She rushes towards Hitsugaya and glomps him mercilessly.

The short "kid" screams but his voice is muffled by breasts in his face. He struggles but Matsumoto's hold is like a vice grip. "You're so nice and cute taichou!" Matsumoto cooes adding more fuel to the fire.

She finally let's go and quickly moves back. "Damnit Matsumoto what did I tell you about shoving those infernal things on me!" The taichou has a huge tick mark on the side of his forehead. He glares at her making her grin mischeviously.

"Mou, taichou do you not like them." Matsumoto moves her arms to the center making her breasts almost pop out.

"Of course not! I'm not like other idiotic men that drool over them!"

"Are you sure you like women taichou? You never steal glances at my breasts or anything."

Hitsugaya pinches the bridge of his nose before he starts to explain himself. "Why would I need to do that if I'm constantly being shoved in between them?" His voice is low and deep meaning he is getting arngrier.

An angry Hitsugaya Toshiro is not a good one. Matsumoto giggles and skips out of the office.

 _My cute llittle taichou is just so fun to tease._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Cute little taichou.

That pet name irked Hitsugaya to no end. Especially when said out loud for the whole world to hear. He knew that Matsumoto did it just to anger him. Though he tried to refrain himself from turning his fukutaichou into a popsicle sometimes it was too much.

Add the continuous glomping to the pet name and it would come out to be a force not to be reckoned with. A force that Hitsugaya had to face since he first became taichou. Who in their right mind wouldn't want to be called cute and be glomped by the voluptuous fukutaichou of the tenth division? Two words for you. Hitsugaya Toshiro.

The taichou greatly disliked procrastination. He prided himself in getting his work done on time. Even though Matsumoto was lazy in doing her paper work her goods outweighed her bads. She is an excellent speaker, just as great motivator.

She is cool and confident on the battlefield. One of the first ones to call arms in time of war. Her fighting abilities are some of the best. And she is always reliable.

Hitsugaya just couldn't get through his head how someone can be good at everything else except paperwork. It is literally the easiest thing you could do. What you just have to do is sit on a chair behind a desk and write out reports.

Even a trained monkey could do it. But according to Matsumoto it's too "tiring" for her. Yeah right. Its only tiring because she comes half drunk or half asleep into the office.

His constant yelling did nothing. She would just giggle and brush it off like it was nothing. Which in turn would piss Hitsugaya off even more. It didnt even matter to the serious taichou anymore. He would yell, Matsumoto would say something that bothered him and she wouldn't do her paperwork. It would go on like this until Hitsugaya used drastic measures to ensure that she would work. Just like yesterday.

And it seems like today will not be any different.

 _I knew I shouldn't have let her leave. But that damn shihakusho is just so provocative, and I don't really want someone to walk in and spray blood everywhere._

Hitsugaya says to himself fully knowing the consequences of letting his fukutaichou look like that. The last time she looked even remotely the way she did, a shinigami from their division lost 2 pints of blood. Something that Hitsugaya doesn't want to go through again

 _Maybe I should just freeze her again. No. The same thing NEVER works twice on Matsumoto._

Even if the same thing doesn't work on her. It doesn't mean that **she'll** try it multiple times. Like last week. Matsumoto for the fifteenth time tried to spike his drink. In reality Hitsugaya had lost count of how many times she tried it. But that's not important. What's important is that Matsumoto never learns.

She'll keep on trying something until she succeeds or gets bored. After she was found out she had the audacity to say something incredible. " _You work to much taichou. You need to take a break."_ Obviously she has never had a lazy fukutaichou working under her. If she wasn't to busy running around hiding her paperwork in the unlikely of places like the barracks kitchen for example, then maybe Hitsugaya could rest a bit.

The prodigy pinches the bridge of his nose. He looks up at the clock, something he rarely does. It's a little past noon. Maybe he should take a break. Filling out paperwork can be boring and Hitsugaya does has a limit on how much he can stay seated doing it.

He gets up from his chair quickly and quietly. Sliding the door open he walks out of his office and shunpoes out of the barracks.

 _It's time to see an old friend._

"Hey Nanao." A certain blond fukutaichou jumps in through a window into the first divisions building. The bespectacled friend turns around jumping, scared by the suddence appearance of the women.

"Rangiku what are you doing here?!" Nanao yells out. Matsumoto just looks at her friend and giggles.

"I was boorreeed." The way she says her words makes her friend glare at her. "Shouldn't you be working?" Matsumoto quickly runs up to a comfortable couch and sprawls on it. Due to staying in the barracks after getting wasted and sleeping there the couch feels like a second bed to her.

Her friend knew that the couch would just entice her to stay longer. So she did the smart thing.

"I'm going to call your captain." She shoots up like a rocket. Narrowing her eyes at Nanao she tries to see if she's bluffing.

"Pleeeaassee don't." She pleads and whines. Grabbbing onto her friends shihakusho she lets fake tears roll down her cheecks. Matsumoto is a great actor, especially when she wants to get out of a sticky situation. Sometimes though it tended to backfire.

"Keep on wrinkling my uniform and i really will." Nanao's voice is serious. Matsumoto begins to sweatdrop. Whem it comes to professional appearance she was tied with Kuchiki-taichou who was known to have everything about him looking spiffy. Even to the helm of his haori where dirt would often hit was speckless.

Nanao tries to straighten out her shikusho. But alas the damage has been done and her uniform is ruined. Well according to her a small wrinkle is enough to ruin a whole uniform.

"So what do you want Rangiku, and you know I was joking right? I'm not mean, I'm your best friend for kami's sake." Matsumoto laughs nervously. Instinctively she begins to twirl her hair. A tell tell sign that something was bothering her.

"Your jokes are harsh, but I'm over it. But yeah, something is bothering me." Nanao raises an eyebrow at her. Matsumoto has acted weird but not like this. Maybe it had to do with a man. She notices her friend biting her lip. Yeah. Definitely about a man.

"Yesterday I went to drink with Renji and the gang. And before I left Shuuhei asked if we could meet up at some bar. Just the two of us." Nanao pushes her glasses up. Her mind is going a hundred a minute trying to think about what to tell Rangiku.

Last night before Mataumoto left the bar Hisagi had stopped her. Both were half drunk making it the best time for him to man up. The words, even if Matsumoto was slightly impared, were registered by said women. Hisagi asked for a date. Well not in those words but sonething along those lines. She had yes. Hestitant at first. But nonethless a yes.

"What are you worried about?"

Matsumoto looks up at her friend. Her head is full of strange thoughts. Some concerning Shuuhei. And others concerning how pissed her taichou is going to be pissed once she gets back. "Well I think he might confess to me."

Nanao sighs loudly. Of course Nanao knew that he was going to confess. Any person in their right mind could see that Hisagi-fukutaichou was head over heals for the blonde bombshell. She seemed to wonder what Rangiku was worried about. Maybe she was in love with someone else?

No. That couldn't be. Matsumoto would have told Nanao immediately if that was the case. This was much deeper. Both in the emotional and mental.

"So what's wrong with Hisagi-fukutaichou, he's very nice and dedicated plus you seem to also enjoy his company just as much as he does yours."

Rangiku plays with her fingers. A distracted Rangiku is a very different Rangiku. By past experiences Nanao knew that when she got like this was when she had a hard time coming to a decision. "He's great and all but what if it ruins our friendship. I mean I know I can be flirty but I take relationships seriously. For me feelings are very important, they can build you up or break you down."

"Then why don't you give him a chance? I can tell you have some feelings for him. Why don't you follow them and see where they take you?"

A huge smile emerges on Rangiku's face. She laughs and huge her friend. "Thank you Nanao you always know what to say."

Matsumoto says a quick goodbye then jumps out of the window. From afar anybody that was normal would think such a sight would be weird. But those that know Matsumoto would immediately believe it was something she would do.

As Matsumoto shunpoes by the 8th divisions barracks she notices the dim light. The sun had started to go down, which meant a good yelling from her taichou. But she doesn't mind because she's very upbeat.

That talk with Nanao did wonders for her. It washed away all of her insecurities. She is still hesitant on how she will respond to Shuuhei, but she knows it will be in a positive manner.

Matsumoto makes it to the office just in time. In time for what? In time to do at least ten pieces of paperwork before calling it a day.

"Taichou, I'm so sorry, I lost track o-" As she slides the door open she notices nobody is in the office. Strange. Histsugaya-taichou around this time would be sitting in his chair with a concentrated look on his face filling out loads of paperwork.

Matsumoto puts on her thinking face and wonders where he could be. Suddenly she's hit with something that she should've remembered. Today was the day Juushiro Ukitake died. A sad day. The first time that she had seen her taichou cry was this specific day one year ago.

The war with the Quincies was devastating. Among the fellow comrades that had died a year ago was someone important to Hitsugaya-taichou. A man that didn't see him just as a "child prodigy." He did see him as a child, but he respected and acknowledged him as a captain

The candies he gave Hitsugaya were expressed as a way for him to enjoy his youth. The man wanted Hitsugaya to not just waste his life on paperwork and missions. But to really enjoy what life had to offer.

Juushiro Ukitake. A man that was as compassionate as a teddy bear. The truth is the ex soutaichou considered Hitsugay a son. He watched as the "kid" taichou accomstomed himself into a shinigamis life. It was also suprising to him how he managed to take control only days after he became taichou.

Ukitake never once saw him as a child. Because a child could never sacrifice him/herself to save a friend. A child could never cut down an enemy for fear of a subordiante getting hurt. And most of all a child could not lead a group of people that would lay down their life for their ideals.

No. Hitsugaya might have the appearance of a child but he was far from one.

Hitsugaya-taichou walked slowly towards the far right part of sokyoku hill. A pange of sadness hit his heart on a ruthless way.

As Hitsugaya approached his designated spot he couldn't help but remenisce. The battles that took place here and also the history that this place had, flowed through the taichou's mind. In the distance a small gravestone could be seen

Hitsugaya arrives in front of the gravestone. The name Juushiro Ukitake is engraved into the rock. A great man, one who sacrificed himself for the seireitei.

Indeed a great man. One who never, even if they were enemies harbored hatred towards a living being. A man who's warm smile could brighten up your day no matter how bad it was.

Hitsugaya puts a bag in front of the gravestone. The bag contains candy, something that every time Juushiro would see Hitsugaya, would have in his hands to give to the white haired taichou. Of course that won't happen again.

"Oh, you're here too Toshiro." A voice calls out to him in the distance. Hitsugaya immediately recognizes the voice as Kyoraku.

His light footsteps grow louder until he's right beside the chibi taichou. "I didn't know you were here. Why isn't Rangiku with you?" Kyoraku's voice tries to sound playful but Hitsugaya can hear the solemn tone underneath it.

"My fukutaichou left and hasn't returned to the office since three hours ago." Hitsugaya nor Kyoraku turn around to address themselves. Their eyes look out into the distance slightly glazed over as if they are thinking about something. A meloncholic feeling sweeps through the air engulfing them completely.

Neither say a word to each other for a few minutes. The wind blows slightly making the temperature drop. Only a few rays of the sun hit where they are making it slightly eerie. Kyoruku bends down and puts a rose on the tombstone.

The red rose was on of Juushiro's favorite foreign flower. He often compared them to the shinigami. Thorns to protect themselves and the ones around them. Different colors to show individuality. But at the end of the day all of them are roses.

"Quite peculiar isn't it Toshiro?" Kyoraku breaks the silence with an interesting question. The small Taichou looks up at Kyoraku with a raised eyebrow.

"What is Kyoraku?" The bearded soutaichou looks down at Hitsugaya. His eye looks like it would burrow itself into your innermost being. His gaze slightly startles Hitsugaya, it has been a long time since he has seen him like that.

"Well it's been a year since the war with the quinces, but its felt like ten." Anticipating that Kyoraku will keep on talking Hitsugaya stays quiet. "Doesn't it seem strange that we, shininigami, tend to take death harder than humans." Kyoraku looks back at the tombstone letting a small tear fall from his eye.

"We live many years side by side on another knowing at some point we will fall in battle. Along the way we learn, love and grow. We at some point regard our friends as brothers or sisters, our bonds as deep as true siblings. Then in a flash our friends are taken from us. But the worst thing about it is that we know that in another place, our dear friend is alive. In another form, but regardless the same being. Isn't it a bit harsh that we know how souls travel? Even if we know about soul migration, and maybe find a dead friend that person will not be the same anymore."

"You're right, ignorance is bliss. To humans their belief is onlythat their loved one will cross to the other side. The thing they don't know is that a soul reincarnate into the soul society. We have to put up with this information even if we want to go look for our fallen comrades." Hitsugaya's tone woild make anyone depressed. The words uttered from his mouth seemed to weigh him down. Making him remember that at one point all of his loved ones will die.

The Human World was a simplier place. A place where you didnt have to worry about being killed by hollows. Compared to a shinigami's life a human's life was like a walk in the park. Something as trivial as working in an office job. As apposed working in an environment where everyday would be your last. Is a great ananlogy for the difference between the life of both.

"We have been here for some time now, I think we should get back. It's pretty late already." The laid back soutaichou tells Hitsugaya. The prodigy had considered saying something, but decided that he would leave when Kyoraku wanted to.

"Yes I believe we should." Both men turn around and start to walk away. The wind blows moving their Haori's a bit. From a distance it would look like something straight out of a movie. Two intimidating figures walking away from a tombstone, as if they are saying bye one last time before they go do something completly badass.

Both of them parted ways at the end of the hill. Kyoraku said something about hanging out with his Nanao-chan, which is highly unlikely. Hitsugaya had to finish up some paperwork before he called it a night.

As Hitsugaya passed many of the divisions barracks he noticed that few shinigami were out. Today was a the day before everyone gets a day off. So the sight of no shinigami tumbling over due to intoxication was confusing for the taichou.

He walked into the barracks saying good night to the his division's members that he happened to pass by. Walking down the dark halls he walked up to his office door. The door slides open revealing a dark, eerie looking office. Hitsugaya liked to do his work in a good lit room making it the opposite of his ideal workplace.

A sound of movement from the couch alarms the taichou. But he gets over it knowing who is on the couch. Another movement accompanied by a sound. Then a figure gets up into a seated position.

A slightly messy haired Matsumoto with a sleepy look on her face was the one on the couch. Figures. She probably got wasted and ended up on the couch sleeping off her drunkenness.

"Matsumoto what are you doing here so late?" Matsumoto turns and looks at the white haired "kid." For some one that looks like a kid, he takes his job seriously. Even as far as coming this late at night to do some paperwork. A commendable feat, but not to Matsumoto.

She rubs her eyes in a cute way. Something that would have made any guy swoon. "I was waiting for you taichou. Also I'm sorry for not going with you, I knew today was important."

Matsumoto looks down at her lap. Her voice with a hit of sadness, shows Hitsugaya she feels guilty. The man rubs the back of his neck sighing softly. He doesn't want to make a big deal so he says,"It's ok Matsumoto, we can go tomorrow."

Matsumoto looks up at him. Her eyes full of guilt. For some reason this makes Hitsugaya uneasy. "No, it's ok taichou I'll go by myself. No need to take time out of your day." She stands up and walks past him out the door.

Matsumoto had always been emotional, though she could hide it well. Seeing her eyes, and listening to her talk has surprised Hitsugaya. He didn't think that she would feel that bad in not going with him to go see Juushiro. But she didn't hold back her emotions her face and the slight change in reiatsu revealed her feelings.


End file.
